Be In My Shoes For Just One Day
by Nuriko Metallium
Summary: On a strange occasion Xelloss and Filia have switched places. So what is it now Filia the Mysterious Dragon and Xelloss the Polite Mazoku? I hope not!


Be In My Shoes For Just a Day  
  
  
~~~Beforehand author notes: Hey everyone. K this fic is a song fic to the song Positively Fourth Street by Bob Dylan. I thought that it fit Xelloss well so this is what I made of it. Oh and the lyrics to the song are in the little ' ' k? Enjoy!~~~  
  
  
Lina and the others were engaged in a fierce battle against a mazoku like creature with sharp fangs and black fur.  
  
"Xelloss! Do something to help!!!" Filia bellowed at the smiling priest. Xelloss just continued to sit while the others tried in vain against this monster like creature.  
  
"Oh Filia, why would I want to help when this is so amusing?" Filia had enough, she whipped out her mace and threw it at Xelloss' head. With a simple move of his head he dodged it and continued to sit gleefully. The monster swung it's tail at Filia, it hit and sent her rolling across the ground.  
  
  
'You got a lotta nerve to say you are my friend  
When I was down you just stood there grinning'  
  
  
"Poor poor Filia always getting beat up" Xelloss jeered pushing Filia to the max. Every single day she put up with this nonsense from Xelloss and everyday he continued.  
  
"Filia a little help here!" Amelia's cries brought her out of her thoughts. They were gonna set the monster in the right place so Lina could dragon slave him...  
  
"Alright one second!" Filia shot one quick glance at Xelloss and ran off to help them again. Xelloss shrugged, stood up and finally helped out. He flew over to where Filia was and with a quick flick of his wrist the monster was gone...  
  
  
'You gotta a lotta a nerve to say you gotta helping hand to lend  
You just want to be on the side that's winning'  
  
  
But Xelloss couldn't have chosen a worse moment to do that because Lina's dragon slave was already heading straight towards both Filia and Xelloss. It got closer and closer and then they couldn't feel anything anymore...  
  
"Filia? Xelloss? Come on wake up!" Lina's yelling woke them with a sudden jolt.  
  
"See I told you that would get them up!" Lina smiled broadly then stopped. She looked at Xelloss who's eyes were wide open and the serious look on his face. Then she looked at Filia who had a wide smile and really weird looking eyes.  
  
"Oh no..." Zelgadis moaned. From the way it looked Filia and Xelloss had switched places...  
  
  
'You say I let you down you know it's not like that  
If you're so hurt why then don't you show it'  
  
  
"Well well it looks like we survived. Although I would have preferred if you didn't Metallium but life will go on." Filia jeered. Xelloss just sat there tears forming in his eyes.  
  
"Why do you have to annoy me everyday! Do you know how much stress this adds to my life!?" Xelloss proceeded to take his staff and whack Filia over and over with it. "Just leave me alone Filia!"  
  
"Lina what's going on. Why is Xelloss acting like Filia and Filia's acting like Xelloss?" Gourry asked. Lina sighed as if she had already enough to deal with.  
  
"Like Zelgadis said. They have switched places. So now Filia's Xelloss and Xelloss is Filia. Ok Gourry?"  
  
"Oh!" Gourry nodded.  
  
  
'You say you lost your faith but that's not where it's at  
You had no faith to lose and you know it'  
  
  
"Well I guess we should figure out a way to get them back." Amelia stated. So the Slayers crew started a plan to get both Filia and Xelloss back to normal.  
  
"Well we could ask the Fire Dragon King" Xelloss shuffled his feet and looked down slightly.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?! He probably couldn't help us!" Filia yelled and rolled he eyes.  
  
  
'I know the reason that you take behind my back  
I used to be among the crowd you're in with'  
  
  
"I really do think he's crazy..." Filia whispered into Amelia's ears. A bad thing to do...  
  
"How could you think such a thing Miss. Filia! Why in the name of justice I will right this wrong and make you both friends!!!" Amelia started justice speech number 17323.  
  
"You just had to get her started!" Lina sighed and went back to working with Zelgadis, the only other sane person. Gourry was going to be the referee for today.  
  
"Filia stop teasing Xelloss! Xelloss stop hitting Filia! Filia stop period!" Gourry tried to keep the fighting duo away from each other with very little luck.  
  
  
'Do you take me for such a fool to think I'd make contact  
With the one who tries to hide what he don't know to begin with'  
  
  
"Arg you stupid Namagomi stay away from me!!!" Xelloss began crying and running away from Filia, whom at the moment was dying from finally noticing the justice speech that Amelia had started 10 minutes ago...  
  
"My head. I'm dying!" Filia fell over into a heap on the ground.  
  
"Well that solved that problem..." Gourry stated as he and Zelgadis picked up Filia and carried her back to the inn they had been staying at.   
  
Several hours after Filia passed out she awoke yet again to everyone's annoyance...  
  
  
'You see me on the street you always act surprised  
You say, How are you ? Good luck but you don't mean it'  
  
  
"So Xelloss are you ok? Did I hurt your feelings? If so I'm sorry" Filia hid a small smile as she asked her question.  
  
"Why yes I'm fine. Thank you for asking Filia...did you really mean it?" Xelloss asked.  
  
"NOPE!" Filia yelled and ran around the room like a crazy person.  
  
  
'When you know as well as me you'd rather see me paralyzed  
Why don't you just come out once and scream it'  
  
  
"Ahhh I hate you! You stupid, brainless, emotionless jerk!" Xelloss threw a chair at Filia, yet again knocking the dragon out.  
  
"I really just want them to get back to normal...I can't believe I'm saying this but Filia is even more annoying then Xelloss was" Lina sighed and slumped into her chair. Gourry, Amelia and Zel were busy trying to think up an idea.  
  
"Hey I got it! Why don't we just do what we did in the first place?" Gourry shouted.   
  
"What's that supposed to mean Gourry?!" Lina yelled at him.  
  
"Well umm..." Gourry thought about it for a few minutes...  
  
"What he means is just Dragon Slave both of them again" Zelgadis interrupted the long silence.  
  
"Yeah what he said!" Gourry added.  
  
  
'No, I do not feel that good when I see the heartbreaks you embrace  
If I was a master thief perhaps I'd rob them'  
  
  
"That's a great idea! I'm so proud of you Mister Gourry!" Amelia jumped up happily from her seat. With another sigh Lina poked Filia in the head trying to wake her up...  
  
"She's out cold. Gourry, Zel a little help here" With much trying they managed to get Filia and Xelloss to an open area. Now it was time to start the plan.  
  
  
'And now I know you're dissatisfied with your position and your place  
Don't you understand it's not my problem'  
  
  
"Don't worry about it Xelloss. It'll be over soon and you can go back to your usually annoying self. Alright?" Amelia tied Xelloss and Filia to a tree and moved out of the way. The last thing everyone wanted to see was a Justice talking Xelloss and a tea drinking, dragon Amelia. Not to mention a still Mazoku Filia.  
  
"Alright let's get to it!" Zel signaled to Lina that everything was ready.  
  
  
'I wish that for just one time you could stand inside my shoes. And just for that one moment I could be you'  
  
  
"Hey if I accidentally kill them it's not my problem...ok? Darkness beyond twilight. Crimson beyond blood that flows. Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows. I pledge myself to conquer all the foes who stand before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hand...DRAGON SLAVE!" A blast of red light emerged from where Lina stood and engulfed both Filia and Xelloss.   
  
  
'Yes, I wish that for just one time you could stand inside my shoes.You'd know what a drag it is To see you'  
  
  
Several weeks later the situation had changed...  
  
"Xelloss! You broke my favorite tea cup...you stupid Namagomi!" Filia was busy yelling at Xelloss yet again. Lina and Gourry sat eating while Amelia and Zel talked over tea. Everything was back to normal...if you call this normal! 


End file.
